555 We Tip
The D.A. is on his way to the Vank Hoff Hotel in downtown San Fierro. Get over there now. This hotel operates a valet service. The D.A. will be dropping his car off here shortly. Follow the valet to the underground car park and waste him. Make sure no one is around. The valet is in the car park Take him out while he's down there! Pick up the valet's uniform Get to the valet car port and wait with the other valets. The D.A. is driving a blue Merit. Remember it, you'll need to identify it correctly when it arrives. Make sure none of the other valets service his car first. Identify and enter the D.A.'s car when it arrives. You're in the D.A.'s car. Get over to the Garage where the drugs will be planted. The drugs are planted. Take the car to the valet's car park. Keep the car spotless or the D.A. will notice. Park the car in the marked parking space. A valet is coming to return the D.A.'s car. Get outside the valet car park and call the cops. }} 555 We Tip is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Officer Frank Tenpenny from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Tenpenny phones Carl, checking on him and how he's doing in San Fierro. Tenpenny then gives Carl a task to trouble a person who has been a nuisance to both him and Pulaski. Carl initially refuses, but once Tenpenny informs him that the person is a district attorney, he gladly does the task. Carl goes to the Vank Hoff Hotel in the Financial district. Once there, he follows a valet to an underground parking lot, then he kills the valet in order to get his uniform, which is used as a disguise. Carl goes outside and waits for the D.A., who is arriving in a blue Merit. Once the D.A. has arrived in the valet space, Carl hops in the Merit and quickly drives to his garage, where he plants the drugs he bought from The Truth in the trunk of the Merit. He quickly returns to the underground parking lot without sustaining any damage whatsoever and goes to the valet space. Once there, Carl calls We Tip, saying that something highly suspicious is going on. Some SFPD policemen arrive shortly after, and search the DA and his car. They find the drugs in the car's trunk and arrest the district attorney. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *The D.A. is on his way to the Vank Hoff Hotel in downtown San Fierro. Get over there now. *Follow the valet to the underground car park and waste him. Make sure no one is around. *The valet is in the car park. Take him out while he's down there. *Pick up the valet's uniform. *Get to the valet carport and wait with the other valets. *Identify and enter the D.A.'s car when it arrives. *You're in the D.A.'s car. Get over to the Garage where the drugs will be planted. *The drugs are planted. Take the car to the valet's car park. *Park the car in the marked parking space. *A valet is coming to return the D.A.'s car. Get outside the valet car park and call the cops. Reward There is no reward for completing this mission, but the mission Deconstruction is unlocked. The Valet asset missions are also unlocked, and the Valet outfit is sent to the wardrobe. Carl is free to initiate the Valet missions with the outfit worn anytime when not on a mission. Glitches *On the PS2 version, a glitch may occur whereby the DA won't appear until the "Mission Failed" screen appears, telling the player that they have "destroyed the DA's car". *Sometimes when parking the car in the car park after planting the drugs, it will despawn and the mission will fail, claiming that the player destroyed the car. This is similar to the dumper glitch in the mission Explosive Situation. *Occasionally, while traveling back to the car park after having planted the drugs, once in the area of the car park, the mission will fail, claiming that the player was spotted wasting the valet even if they are not spotted when doing so. (Seen in PS2 and PC versions) **The cause of this glitch is apparently when the player collects the icon to steal the valet's clothes and proceeds to move while the camera fades to black. The player must remain still and next to the valet's body as the screen's image returns and the player needs to make sure the valet's body is visible before leaving the parking lot, otherwise this glitch will occur. *After parking the car in the parking lot, the DA will be waiting in front of the hotel. The player can kill him as long as they don't walk into the marker; doing so will not fail the mission. Instead, another DA will spawn inside the car during the last cutscene and will be arrested as normal, while the corpse will remain there until the mission's completion. Gallery 555WeTip-GTASA2.png|The district attorney being arrested by an SFPD police officer. Walkthrough 555WeTip-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl stops by his garage to find it empty. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS2.png|He suddenly gets a call. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS3.png|Tenpenny asks Carl how's San Fierro, revealing that he knows that Carl left the countryside. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS5.png|Carl says that San Fierro isn't that good and says that he wished C.R.A.S.H. would be there. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS6.png|Tenpenny asks Carl if he's got the weed he was supposed to buy from The Truth, with Carl responding positively. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS8.png|Tenpenny tells Carl to collect the weed, place it in Tenpenny's rival's car, then call the We Tip hotline. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS9.png|Carl refuses to do it due to the code of the streets: never tell the cops about someone. He says that he doesn't care if Tenpenny has him or Sweet killed, but he won't ever tell the cops about someone. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS12.png|Tenpenny reveals that the target is a district attorney. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS13.png|Realizing that he'll be potentially putting away a government employee, Carl accepts to do the job. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS14.png|Tenpenny tells Carl that the district attorney will be at the Vank Hoff Hotel in Financial. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS16.png|The district attorney will be arriving at the Vank Hoff hotel shortly. Carl must get there before him. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS17.png|Carl driving to the hotel. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS18.png|Carl arriving at the hotel. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS19.png|The hotel is operating a valet service which the district attorney should use. Carl must acquire a valet's disguise and take the district attorney's car for a ride after he gives it to him. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS20.png|Carl must follow the valet that's going to the underground parking lot and steal his uniform. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS21.png|Carl waiting for the valet in the parking lot. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS23.png|Carl killing the valet. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS24.png|After killing him, Carl must take his uniform. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS25.png|Having disguised himself as a valet, Carl must go back to the car port and wait for the district attorney to arrive. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS26.png|The other valets think that Carl is a new employee and tell him to get in line and wait. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS27.png|Meanwhile, the district attorney walks out of the cop station in Downtown, gets into his blue Merit and heads for the hotel. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS28.png|Carl must make sure that none of the other valets service his car before Carl can steal it. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS29.png|Carl must wait for the district attorney to arrive, then steal his car. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS30.png|During the wait, several cars stop by the car port and get serviced by other valets. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS31.png|After some time, the district attorney arrives. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS32.png|Carl must take the Merit back to the garage in Doherty and plant weed in the trunk. He has just under three hours to go to the garage and return. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS33.png|Carl racing back to his garage. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS34.png|Carl arriving at the garage. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS35.png|Carl driving the Merit into the garage to plant the weed. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS36.png|After planting weed in the car's trunk, Carl must take the car back to the hotel. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS37.png|Carl taking the Merit into the underground parking lot. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS38.png|Carl parking the car. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS39.png|Having parked the car, Carl must get out to the front of the hotel before the district attorney gets his car back and call We Tip. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS40.png|Carl going out to the front of the hotel to call the cops. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS43.png|Carl calling the hotline. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS44.png|Several moments after Carl makes the call, the cops arrive at the hotel. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS45.png|The cops try to apprehend the district attorney. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS48.png|As one of the cops frisks and handcuffs the district attorney, he tries threatening them. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS49.png|The cop slams the district attorney into the car hood and asks his colleague if he found anything in the car. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS50.png|The other cop says that he's found lots of drugs in the car. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS51.png|The cop says that there's about two tons of weed in the trunk. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS52.png|The district attorney is shocked to hear about the drugs. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS53.png|The cop once again slams the D.A into the car's hood and tells him that his excuse of not knowing about the drugs is worthless. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS54.png|Carl watching the district attorney getting arrested. 555WeTip-GTASA-SS55.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 39 - 555 WE TIP (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 39 - 555 WE TIP (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 39 - 555 WE TIP (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *If the player crashes into the street light (thus destroying it) located at the front of the valet space before calling We Tip, Carl can be seen leaning on air later in the cutscene. *The DA's car is not always the third to arrive at the garage. *On rare occasions, after the first car arrives, it will take a long time for another to arrive. *As the DA drives closer to the garage, he will be identified by another valet saying "Hey, that's the D.A. He's a good tipper." *The dead valet's corpse (after his valet uniform has been seized by Carl) actually uses a different pedestrian model that can sometimes be encountered during vigilante missions. In addition, the corpse sometimes drops more money after Carl finishes changing his outfit, further hinting this fact. *If the player parks multiple vehicles in front of the hotel, the valets will drive off with them and park them in the garage. *If all of the valets drive off in other vehicles when the D.A. arrives, the player will still hear 'That's the D.A. he's a good tipper' even though CJ is the only one left. This appears not to be the case in the PS2 version. *The subtitles state that the D.A.'s Merit is blue, though it is actually a dark teal color. *The host of K-DST mentions the outcome of this mission: "You hear about that high-ranking prosecutor who was caught with all the weed? Jeez, man, what an asshole. Imagine keeping that much for your own personal stash." *The D.A.'s Merit becomes all-proof after driving it back to the hotel parking lot. It can be obtained by shooting the valet who goes to get the car in the head with an assault rifle, then driving it back to the garage and destroy it by capsizing it with another vehicle (the Forklift that spawns in Easter Basin is the ideal choice) or by entering it when Carl is on fire. Do note that the mission MUST be failed due to the destruction of the car, otherwise the AP feature will be lost. *This mission is similar to TLAD side mission Knowing Me, Knowing You, in both we will have to take a car to a distant place so that can be manipulated and return it in good condition avoiding suspects. Navigation }}de:555 WE TIP es:555 We Tip fr:555 We Tip pl:555 "Uprzejmie donoszę" pt:555 We Tip ru:555 We Tip uk:555 We Tip Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas